


Two Different Worlds (A Hermitcraft Mermaid AU)

by XandeaTheWatcher



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Almost forgot mumbo lol, Ex is a bitch as usuall, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, MermaidAU, Multi, Pirates, Wtf am I doing, Xisuma is overprotective, its 4 am, scarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandeaTheWatcher/pseuds/XandeaTheWatcher
Summary: Grian had heard many stories of merfolk beneath the sea, but never believed them.Scar was always curious about humans,  but forbidden to go near the land.So then how on earth did a human and a half mermaid end up meeting?
Comments: 46
Kudos: 25





	1. Brief Explanations

Hello, ‘tis me again with a new book. There was a vote or whatever you call it between me writing this or a Superhero AU, but let’s face it. Everyone loves mermaids.

This book will have shipping, just putting that out there, and I want to make it clear anyone can give criticism, harsh or constructive. I want to improve my writing style, so that would be greatly appreciated.

If you haven’t read my other books (well, book) my name is Xan and I probably have an obsession with Hermitcraft. I recommend checking out my Watcher AU, Never Really Gone, but you don’t have to.

So, in this story, half the Hermits are pirates, the others are merfolk. Half merfolk technically. They can change between being a mermaid and a human, but aren’t allowed to because Xisuma doesn’t like humans

The pirates are more derpy idiots on a ship then actual pirates, and have all heard of and believe in mermaids, except for Grian. He thinks they’re made up and that all his friends have a screw loose. 

Here’s a list of who’s a pirate and who’s a mermaid because why not.

Pirates

Grian

Mumbo 

Iskall 

Cleo

Doc 

Impulse

Biffa (Yea he’s in this)

False

Etho

Mermaids

Scar

BDubs

Xisuma

Ex (I love this idea too much)

Joe

Wels

Stress

Tango

Zedaph

Enjoy this AU, I can’t wait to write it.


	2. Breathe

Scar’s POV

I lift my head above the water, feeling like a massive weight was just lifted off my shoulders. The sun beams down on my face, making me smile as I lay on my back, floating on top of the water.

It feels like ages since I’ve been able to do this, just be able to breathe in the air above the waves. Sure, I can breathe underwater too, but, being half human, I need to do this sometimes. It feels great, like a break for my lungs almost. 

I’m glad Xisuma let me up here, even with strict instructions in place. A few ships had been spotted in the area, and so even being near the top of the ocean had to be for necessary reasons. 

Sometimes I have my regrets about joining this small group. Don’t get me wrong, I love my friends, but when X told me it was a safe place for people who were half human, I honestly expected something different.

Half humans are treated horribly by Purebloods, and I used to find myself getting beaten up a lot. When I was invited to come to this tiny community, tucked away beside a large coral reef, I thought it would mean being able to embrace both halves of myself.

Boy was I wrong. This was still a safe place, full of lovely people, but Xisuma HATES humans. A lot. He’s only trying to protect us, but I really don’t get it. We aren’t allowed to go near any islands or ships, and we especially aren’t allowed to change forms.

It’s the latter I mostly have an issue with. Despite never changing before, the urge to do so has become very strong over the last couple years. Staring wistfully ok the direction of a small island nearby, I can’t help but think about how easily I could go there and change, even for just a few minutes...

Shaking my head, I dive back down beneath the waves, deciding to distract myself by visiting Ezra, who most know as EX.

Despite being the only one who doesn’t call himself a Hermit, Ezra’s the only one who suits the name. He mostly hangs around in a small cave hidden by coral, or occasionally goes up onto land simply because Xisuma tells him not to.

He tells me everything he knows about humans and sailors, knowing how interested I am. He’s the only other person who doesn’t hate or fear them, making him very easy to talk to for me.

I’ve described the longing I feel to change forms and become human, even if it’s for a short period of time. He told me that it’s normal, and often offers to take me with him when he goes to one of the small islands. I always refuse though, terrified of what might happen if I get caught. 

Swimming along and dodging coral branches, I eventually reach the small cave Ezra calls his home. Poking my head inside, I see he’s sitting with his back resting on one of the walls, blood red tail tucked in close to him as he closely inspects a small metal thing in his hands.

“Hi” he mumbles, not looking up, his ghost white hair falling over his scarlet eyes. 

“Hi” I respond “What’s that?” 

“Oh... nothing” he responds, quickly hiding the small thing from me. I raise an eyebrow.

“Well it’s clearly something, lemme see!” 

He tries to turn away, but I’m quick, managing to grab the small, round item from him. I see that it’s a brass compass, and a rather nice one too. 

“Cool! Why’d you hide this?”

Ezra doesn’t respond, so I continue to inspect it. 

“This isn’t from a shipwreck... the metal would be rusty” I remark “How did you get this?”

“It... fell... off a ship that’s... nearby” he mumbles, clearly lying. I don’t push the subject though. Snatching the compass back, he looks up at me.

“Well, what do you need?” Ezra asks

“Um... nothing in particular” I shrug

He gives me a sympathetic look

“You not feeling great?”

I know exactly what he means by that. It’s almost like a code word for when my longing gets particularly bad. Nodding, I find myself unable to look him in the eye.

“Hey, it’s ok.” He tells me, pulling me into a hug “The offer still stands if you want me to take you up there.” 

“I’m fine” I insist, knowing its not true. I can’t keep lying to myself, I’ll have to tell Xisuma eventually. Maybe he’ll understand. For now though, I’m gonna try live with it. Just try and stick to a normal life, and act as normal as I can.

Little did I know how much my world would change after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first chapter is done and dusted! I’m proud of myself!
> 
> Where do you think EX got the compass? Why does Xisuma hate humans? I can’t wait to hear theories and ideas!
> 
> I’m not kidding when I say this took hours. It did. I need sleep very badly. Bye.
> 
> -Xan


	3. The Encounter

I’m about to go home when I see a large shadow. I’m quickly able to identify it as a ship, a sudden curiosity bubbling inside of me. Drifting a little closer, I’m hesitant to go to close, specifically because Xisuma would NOT be happy if he found out. He’d lecture me again about how I could get myself captured or and experimented on, or even killed.

He might not notice though, and he technically thinks I’m still off somewhere to take a breather. Hoping he won’t come looking for me, I make a beeline for the rocks nearest to the ship. Peeking over them, I get a closer view of the boat. It’s quite small, probably able to hold 10 or so people. I don’t see anyone on it, so I get a little closer, still remaining hidden. 

Then I hear joyful laughter, and a young man heads over to the edge of the ship. I duck down a little, before peeking my head up again. He has brownish gold hair, which is thick and messy, falling over his grey-blue eyes. His smile is bright and happy as he laughs, and his laughter itself makes me smile.

His eyes suddenly meet mine, and he jumps back, startled. Someone grabs me by the wrist, pulling me back down beneath the waves again. I’m met with the panicked face of my friend and housemate BDubs. His charcoal grey tail is flicking with a mixture of anger and fear.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!” BDubs yells, and I smile embarrassedly, face turning red. My friend groans, dragging me along behind him, angrily muttering to himself. I don’t really listen, more focused on that boy I saw. He looked at me. He actually looked at me! I feel a light blush on my cheeks. I’d never actually gotten that close to a human before, and now I’m even more curious about them.

“You just wait until I tell Xisuma about this” BDubs grumbles, catching my attention.

“Please don’t!” I beg “You know he’ll lecture me and never let me come near here again!” 

“Good!” BDubs responds “You have your head in the clouds 24/7 and it’s gonna get you killed!” 

“Please?” I ask, swimming in front of him to block his path. My eyes are full of pleading, and I make a face he can’t say no to. That’s his one weakness, my pouty face. He tries not to look at me, continuing to swim toward the tiny undersea buildings, but turns back, seeing my face and groaning.

“FINE!” He snaps “But trust me, I won’t hesitate next time” 

He’s cut off my me hugging him tightly, wrapping my shining, copper coloured tail around his as a sign of affection. He sighs again, hugging me back reluctantly. Despite putting up the tough guy image, BDubs is a real softie if you can warm up to him. 

“Thanks BDubs”

“Uh... yeah. Let’s just go back”

The mere second we’re home, Xisuma’s on us like the overprotective friend he is. 

“Where were you? Are you hurt? Did anyone see you?”

Bdubs, being a much better liar then me, comes up with an excuse.

“Scar didn’t know there was a ship, I brought him back. No, we aren’t hurt, and nobody saw us”

It’s difficult for him to get the last bit out, knowing very well that someone saw me. It’d be fine, the human only saw my eyes and hair, nothing else. Xisuma however, is still a little suspicious.

“How come you were up there so long Scar?” He asks. Bdubs is about to interject, but X hushes him

“Oh... I just got a little carried away in my own thoughts... lost track of time, that kind of thing...”

Xisuma raises an eyebrow

“Um... I might’ve gone to see your brother on the way up...”

The brunette sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve told you Scar, that man has a screw loose. He’s a rebellious rule breaker, and in my opinion, a bad influence. As much as I love my twin, I’d rather you don’t talk to him.” 

I look at the sand, a little disappointed by that.

“I don’t think he’s that bad... he had some cool stories to share”

Xisuma rolls his eyes

“Stories of things he shouldn’t be doing. Now, stay down here until that ship is gone”

He says the word ‘ship’ like it’s the worst thing in the word, spitting it out in hatred. It makes me flinch, before his expression softens.

“I only want to keep you safe from them Scar. Understand that everything I do is for your own good”

I nod, feeling slightly guilty about the fact I broke his rules and then lied to him. Swimming away, I head to the house I share with Bdubs, laying down on my bed and smiling a little. I’m still going back to the ship at the first chance I get, wanting to see the blond boy again. He doesn’t seem bad, the way he smiled and laughed seemed friendly. Cute too...

Wait... cute?!

No no no... he’s not cute. Just... attractive? Pretty? 

Burying my red face in my pillow, I groan. Please don’t tell me I have a cr-

No. You know what, I’m not even going to think about it. Or him and his eyes and his smile and-

Crap.

I do have a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. This won’t end well if a certain Xisuma finds out. Also yes three chapters on the one day. (Well, two and an intro) 
> 
> I love the idea of overprotective Xisuma and ‘I’m so sick of this shit but I still love you’ Bdubs. Next chapter will be Grian’s POV of the encounter.


	4. How Is This Bad?

Grian’s POV

With a soft breeze ruffling my hair, the familiar smell of salty sea water surrounding me, and the sound of crashing waves calming me, I couldn’t feel more at home. 

But something feels a little different today. Like something’s gonna happen... maybe we’ll find something cool, or find someone-

“Grian?”

I jump a little, turning to see Mumbo. He’s changed so much since I first met him, never wearing suits anymore, or only bothering to fix his moustache when it looks like a spider that got stuck to his face. His hair is all tousled and messy, and he’s wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He still has those manners that make me wonder how on earth Iskall dragged a man like him into a pirate (wannabe) ship.

I look around, realising only now that we’ve stopped at a fairly small island, several smaller ones surrounding it, as well as several groups of rocks. I can’t see very far into the water, but the amount of colour tells me there must be a coral reef down there. 

“We’ve stopped? I didn’t even notice”

“Well, Doc got lost again, threw a hissy fit, False saw this place, and we’ve decided to stop until we can find our way... and our compass” 

“Oh don’t tell me you lost it again!” I laugh

“No actually... Etho had it, but it’s gone missing again. But honestly Gri, you’re like a mermaid, with your head down in the sea all the time”

“Mermaids aren’t real!” I insist 

“Well try tell that to Biffa”

I roll my eyes. Biffa was 100% sure he met a merman 5 years ago, having convinced the whole crew that his story was real. I’m pretty sure he’s making it up to see how long they’ll believe him for. 

“Biffa hit his head on a rock too hard” I snicker, Mumbo merely shrugging, going to check the small island out with the others. 

I look around the area again. It’s truly stunning. The crystal blue waters, the bright colours of the reef, the shiny rocks poking above the w-

I stop dead when I see a pair of curious, forest green eyes. 

Yelping, I stumble backwards for a second. Was I seeing things?! Heading back to the edge of the ship, I look over at the rocks again. There’s nothing. 

I shrug it off, ignoring the feeling that tells me I definitely saw something. I dare say someone. I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Iskall, who looks a little concerned.

“You ok dude?” They ask

I nod, grinning 

“Want to push Mumbo into the water?”

An even wider grin splits across their face.

“You’re on”

Scar’s POV

I’m in the middle of panicking when an even more panicked Xisuma ducks into the doorway, practically hyperventilating.

“Oh god... they’re in the water now!” He worries “What if they’re looking for us? What if they saw you?!”

I poke my head out the door, seeing two or three distant figures messing around in the water.

“Uhh... it just looks like they’re having fun Xisuma” I shrug with a smile

“You don’t know how humans express happiness!” My friend responds

“The same way we do! They just look like friends playing together. And there’s no way they could see us from here, we’re perfectly safe”

Xisuma frowns, crossing his arms.

“I’m not trusting them at all. If they come any closer I swear I’ll impale them” 

“Well that’s not very fair on them is it? Imagine if someone tried to kill you every time you came near the surface!”

“BUT THATS EXACTLY WHAT THEY DO!” 

I cross my arms

“You know, for someone who’s HALF human, I thought you wouldn’t be so mistrusting of them” 

Xisuma gives me the filthy glare he does whenever someone plays the ‘You’re Half Human’ card, because he knows it’s something he usually can’t argue against.

“Just... just stay down here, ok?” He asks, and I see the worried look in his eyes, the fear that something might happen to me.

“You have my word” I promise, hugging Xisuma tightly. I don’t intend to go near the humans anyway, just maybe watch them for a while. 

Sitting on a small ledge above my house, I watch as they all have fun together, seeming so happy. I feel that longing again, and it’s like it’s tearing me apart.

It’s starting to hurt, hiding away such a big part of myself like this. I won’t be able to go on like this for much longer. Biting my lip, I have two options. Tell Xisuma, or ask Ezra for help.

And I know exactly which to do.


	5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I made homemade meatballs. 
> 
> I’m proud of myself. 
> 
> Bye.

Grian’s POV 

I’m still swimming when the dark clouds come in. I don’t notice them, too busy having fun. It’s only when rain begins to pour from he sky that I realise a storm is starting. Panicking, I try yell to Mumbo, but I’m too far out, and the waves are getting stronger, pulling me away from the shore. Thunder booms overhead, and I hear distant shouts, barley audible.

A strong wave smacks me in the face, pushing me underwater for a minute. I struggle to get back up, only getting a second to catch my breath before I’m slammed backwards again. I try to swim against the waves, but it’s impossible at this stage. I can’t believe it’s gonna end like this. Drowning. If I was gonna die young, I at least wanted it to be in battle.

Another wave sends me crashing into a rock, and I begin to feel a numbness all over my body as I pass out,

Scar’s POV

I’m on my way to find Ezra again when a storm begins to brew overhead. Perfect. Although it wouldn’t affect me, seeing as I’m under the water, Xisuma would probably come find me to see if I was ok, realise I’m missing, and then come looking for me. The small cave is quite a while from the tiny village though, and I’m most of the way there, so maybe I could-

I stop as I see a flash of red. Was that blood? Squinting, I see it’s a person in a red sweater... the blonde boy! 

For a moment, I’m happy to see him again, before I realise he’s been knocked out, and that humans can’t breathe underwater. Panicking, I swim as fast as I can, grabbing onto him and pulling him back up. The storm is quite bad, and I’m having difficulties keeping his head above water. I can’t bring him all the way back to where the ship is, I’m nowhere near strong enough, and he’d drown before we were even halfway.

Then I remember, one of the islands is directly above Ezra’s cave. I immediately head off in that direction, kicking my tail with every bit of strength I can muster. The boy is still breathing, at least I’m 90% sure he is. My arms and tail quickly become sore, but I begin to make out the shape of the island. Just another 100 metres... just another few. Thankfully, the storm is clearing up, and it’s becoming much easier to swim. Pulling myself up into the sand, I check to see if the boy’s ok.

He’s breathing, but he’s still out cold. He doesn’t have any visible injuries, or looks to be in pain, so I’m fairly sure he is. Exhausted, I lay down next to him, studying his face. He’s even prettier up close... I wonder what his name is. Smiling, I close my eyes, feeling the warm sun on my face as I fall asleep.

“Well. This is an interesting sight. Wonder what Xisuma would say...” 

I blink slightly, feeling gentle waves wash over the end of my tail, and something soft between my fingers. I realise it’s dry sand, something I’ve never felt before. It’s nice.

Opening my eyes, I see Ezra, standing over me with a wide grin on his face. Looking to my left, I see the boy. He’s still asleep, and he looks really cute, with sand in his messy hair. Sitting up, I realise moving around is NOT easy. Frowning a little, I look back up at Ezra, who sits down beside me.

“How on earth did you end up on a beach, nearly a mile away from your home, next to a human?”

“Ohh... there was a storm and I saw him drowning. So I saved him”

“Wow. You’re lucky I found you and not Xisuma. Something tells me he wouldn’t be too jazzed if he were to see this.” Ezra responds, raising an eyebrow. Then he gives me a cheeky grin. “You know... this would be a GREAT time to change forms.” 

“I don’t know...” I respond, biting my lip and glancing at the boy.

“Oh come on, you’re just scared” he teases, before motioning to his legs. “It’s not half bad you know” 

“Easy for you to say” I mumble

“Because it’s easy to do! And it doesn’t h- well, actually it might hurt but-“

“You never said it hurts!” I panic

“Only the first few times, then your body gets used to changing. It’s fine honestly, the first time is the worst.”

“... fine. Only because I REALLY need to.”

“Ok then. Lift your tail out of the water.”

Frowning, I do so. Nothing happens at all, and I give him an unimpressed look,

“Wait for a moment” Ezra tells me, and I do. Suddenly a sharp pain strikes me, and I gasp, grabbing onto Ezra. He holds me tightly as I bury my face in his chest, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Then as quickly as it came, the pain disappears, leaving me with a very strange feeling below my waist and an immense sense of relief.

“Scar... Scar look!” 

I stay clinging on to Ezra, peeking at where my tail used to be. 

Oh my god. 

It’s actually worked.


	6. Relief

Scar’s POV

I stare in a mixture of awe and exitement at myself. I just did that. I actually just did that!

Reaching a hand forward, I gently touch one of my legs and jump a little, not at all used to the feeling of skin instead of scales, or my new limbs being touched. 

Touching the side of my neck, I realise my small gills are gone, and my slightly pointed ears are now rounder. 

I look back up at Ezra, who’s awkwardly looking away. I frown a little in confusion.

“What?” 

“You... you don’t really have any clothes on” he mumbles, cheeks bright red. “One minute”

I watch as dives back into the water, but I’m still slightly confused. Shrugging it off, I turn to check on the boy again. He’s still sleeping, and he probably will be for a while. I smile, gently pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. He’s so pretty. 

“I got you some- oh.”

Ezra is back, with something in his hands. My face turns red, and I do my best to try scoot away from the boy. 

“Why does something tell me you’ve seen this guy before?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he comes over. I see he has a white t-shirt, and something I don’t recognised at all.

He hands me the soaking wet t-shirt, which I pull over my head. I don’t really mind that it’s wet, it’ll dry off soon. 

“Well, I have seen him before.” I reply, before staring at the other thing. “What’s that?”

“Shorts. They’re called that because they’re... short.” He responds, helping me pull them on, and up to my waist. 

“Where did you get these?” I ask, squirming around a little to try get used to them.

“Oh, I found something like them once and decided to try make my own. You can tell by the messy stitching. I actually made them for you in case you ever wanted to come up here”

“Thank you! They’re really nice!” I remark with a bright smile. Ezra smiles too.

“I’m happy that you’re happy” he tells me. “Now c’mon, I’m gonna help you stand up”

I feel a cross between fear and excitement at those words. Ezra stands up, placing a hand on either side of my torso.

“Ok, I’m gonna lift you up, and you’re gonna put both your legs on the ground like the way I am, got it?”

I nod nervously, and I’m suddenly lifted into the air. He gently sets me back down, and I keep clinging to him for dear life. It feels so weird to bear all my weight like this, having been able to float around, light as a feather my whole life.

“You don’t have to hold you legs so close together, it’s easier if you space them apart a little.” He suggests. I scoot my legs apart a little, starting to feel a little confident, when Ezra suddenly lets go. 

I immediately go off balance, trying to stay upright but eventually falling over. Luckily the part I land on is squishy, so I’m not hurt. 

“What was that for?!”

“You aren’t gonna learn how to walk if you don’t do it yourself.”

“Well you can’t throw a human baby in the sea and expect it to teach itself how to swim!” 

“That’s debatable, but you aren’t a baby. Well... not physically”

I cross my arms, sticking my tongue out at him. Ezra merely rolls his eyes. 

“Ok. Now try standing up, but by yourself. You can use your arms to help push yourself up.”

Biting my lip nervously, I try to mimic the way he stands up. Despite almost faceplanting, and stumbling back and forth a lot, I eventually do it!

I can’t describe the overwhelming joy I feel, being able to finally do this. It feels amazing, and I wish I’d done it sooner. The pain was definitely worth it. 

Ezra places his hands back on my torso, guiding me through a few wobbly steps, but like standing, I’m able to do it myself after a while. I’m actually doing it. I’m finally walking!

I hug my best friend tightly, unable to describe the joy I feel right now. That joy is suddenly replaced with nervousness when I see the boy is waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a way to get a new dad? Because mine apparently thought TFC was a camera account until I told him he was an actual Hermit about a week ago. Then he said he doesn’t like Scar’s videos. 
> 
> But anyway, I don’t think this chapter was GREAT, because I was kinda rushing it toward the end. It was long(ish) though, so I’m happy about that. 
> 
> Not gonna update this till tomorrow, I’m making this promise here and now.
> 
> -Xan


	7. Trust Me

Scar’s POV

I begin to panic as the boy starts to move a little, looking to Ezra for help. He merely shrugs.

“You’re on your own kid. Besides, someone has to distract Xisuma, and I happen to be very good at that” 

I glare at him, but he only gives me his classic smirk, before disappearing into the water. I duck behind a rock as the blonde sits up, my heart pounding in my chest.

“H-hello? Is anyone there?”

I feel my cheeks light up red. Heck, even this guy’s voice is cute. He has a British accent, but not like Xisuma’s or Ezra’s. It’s more high pitched, but not in an annoying way, more in an adorable way.

I can’t help but peek over the rock at him, watching as he stands up, looking around. He seems perfect, from the way his hair falls over his eyes, to the way he walks so gracefully. 

His eyes go in my direction, and just like the day I first saw him, they meet mine. Only, he doesn’t seem scared this time, only curious. I poke my head out from behind the rock, still very unsteady on my legs.

“Hi” the boy says softly 

“Hi” I respond. I’ve now officially broken all of Xisuma’s rules. I’m on land, I’ve changed forms and I’m talking to a human, not to mention all the other small things I’ve done.

“I... I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?” He asks, tilting his head a little as he comes closer. I nod, trying not to blush.

He’s now very close, and studies my face with his beautiful, grey-blue eyes.

“Did you bring me here?”

I nod again. 

“Ok... I’m Grian”

Grian.

It’s such a beautiful name, one that matches him perfectly. It’s a name that means Sun, and I think it fits perfectly.

“Uh... I’m Scar”

Grian smiles 

“That’s a nice name... but if you don’t mind me asking, how did you bring me here?”

“I... swam”

“But that storm was huge! How did you do that?”

Oh crap. This isn’t going well. Unless I pull up a good excuse for being able to carry Grian through a massive storm completely on my own, he’s going to get suspicious and figure out what I am. 

“Scar?”

I’m snapped out of my panic trance when Grian says my name. Biting my lip, I look him in the eye.

“I know I just met you... but can you keep a secret?”

He’s clearly confused, but Grian nods anyway.

I try to remember what Ezra once told me about changing. He told me it was easier to be in the right environment, but it didn’t really matter. It was your willpower that did it. If you didn’t truly want to change forms, it was impossible.

So before Grian can say anything, I turn around and jump into the water.

I forget humans can’t breathe underwater, quickly having to hold my breath. I try to focus on wanting to be a merman again, and within a matter of seconds, I feel that pain again. It’s not as bad as last time, but it still hurts a lot.

A euphoric relief washes over me as the pain disappears, and I look down to see my tail again. The clothes I was wearing are gone, but they’ll probably come back if I change again. Smiling, I push my head above the water again.

Grian stares at me in confusion, not able to see my tail yet.

“Do you trust me when I promise I won’t hurt you?” I ask. He takes a moment to consider my words, before nodding.

“Then I trust you not to tell anyone about this” I respond, motioning for him to come over. He does, hesitantly walking into the water until he’s waist deep, and right next to me.

I move my tail forward a little, brushing it against his legs. He gasps, backing away from me.

“W-wait... you’re a... they’re...”

He looks at me in shock, and I smile shyly. 

“I’m dreaming” Grian concludes “Mermaids aren’t real!”

“Technically I’m a merman” I respond “Half Merman to be specific. This is real, trust me.” 

“No way... that’s actually really cool! Biffa wasn’t kidding!”

“What’s Biffa?”

“Oh, he’s one of my friends. He said he met a merman 5 years ago... and I always thought he made it up!” 

“Oh... ok! Speaking of your friends,?do you want me to take you back to your ship? They’re probably very worried”

“If you can, that would be amazing!”

‘Anything for you’ I think, but only nodding. I then turn around.

“Ok, you’ll want to hold on”

His arms wrap around my chest, and I feel my cheeks light up. The feeling of his soft hands on me makes me blush like crazy. Trying to ignore these thoughts, I start swimming. That wouldn’t be easy though, it’s a long way back to the ship. 

The best I can do is try not to embarrass myself, but I think we all know how well that’s gonna go.


	8. Chapter 8

Scar’s POV

This is certainly not what I expected to be doing today. I’m just glad Grian can’t see my blushing face as I swim, trying to keep his head above water.

I seem to be noticing every tiny thing. His legs occasionally brushing against my tail, the feeling of his arms wrapped around my chest, how his face is buried in my hair...

I almost feel sad when I see the ship again. Stopping at the rocks where I first met him. Grown let’s go of me, smiling a little.

“Um... thank you”

“It’s no problem” I respond, and Grian’s face falls a little.

“Scar? Am... am I ever gonna see you again?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, I live really close to here, but I’m not allowed to go anywhere near... well, humans I guess”

“But you saved me!”

“Yeaaahhh... I broke a LOT of rules back there. It’ll be really hard to see you again, because I have a very overprotective friend who under no circumstances will let me near here.”

“Why? We aren’t going to hurt you!”

“Yeah, but he kinda has a grudge against humans that he doesn’t really talk about, so he’ll probably impale you with a trident if he sees you near me” 

Grian doesn’t really seem to like that idea.

“Well... do your friends sleep at night?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, maybe you could sneak up here at night!” He suggests, before his cheeks turn red “Only if you WANT to of course, I only just met you and-“

“That sounds like a great idea” I tell him, smiling.

Grian pauses, before hugging me. I hug him back, unconsciously wrapping my tail around his legs. When I notice, my entire face turns red, but he doesn’t seem to mind. I don’t really mind either, I kinda like the feeling of his soft skin against my scales.

He pulls away after a few seconds, smiling shyly.

“See you around?” He asks

“See you around” I confirm, before diving back under the sea. I can’t help but smile brightly, wanting to scream.

He hugged me!

He actually hugged me!

I can’t think of any ways this day can possibly get better...

“Where on earth were you?!” 

Oh no.

I look up at Xisuma, who seems angry. He didn’t see me with Grian... did he?! My cheeks turn a little red. I can’t think of a lie on the spot, so I decide to bend the truth a little.

“I met someone” I mumble “And kinda lost track of time.” 

X’s attitude changes when he hears that. He uncrosses his arms, tilting his head.

“Met someone?”

I nod my head, blushing

“Did you meet a nice girl?” He asks, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. I shake my head.

“Did you meet a nice BOY?” Xisuma asks, grinning like an idiot now 

“Yes” I mumble, feeling my face turn even redder. 

“What’s his name?”

“Grian”

“Where’s he from?”

“He didn’t tell me”

“What colour is his tail?”

“Um... red”

“Do you like him?”

“Ye-“

I clap a hand to my mouth, Xisuma bursting into giggles.

“I knew it!” He teases

“Knew what?” Zedaph and Tango ask in unison from nearby.

“Scar has a crush!” X tells them, and I bury my face in my hands, cringing in embarrassment.

“Wait- what’s happening?” BDubs yawns, having just woken up.

“Scar has a crush on someone!” Tango snickers 

“Oh... he does?” BDubs mumbles, looking down at the ground. Weird, I expected him to tease me too. BDubs never passes an opportunity like that.

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Xisuma exclaims, and I freeze.

That’s gonna cause some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Almost St Patrick’s Day.
> 
> Excuse me, I need something to celebrate. 
> 
> OH YEAH
> 
> Happy Mother’s Day! I genuinely forgot about that! XD 
> 
> And if it’s anyone’s Birthday when they’re reading this, Happy Birthday! 
> 
> -Xan


	9. Jealousy

Etho’s POV

Why did it have to be Grian?

Silent tears roll down Doc’s cheeks as he lets False and Impulse cuddle up to him. All of the Hermits are in a massive hug pile, and all the others are crying.

I’m not crying. It’s not that I don’t care, I really do, I just don't cry. Ever. 

Poor Mumbo is broken, burying his head in Iskall’s chest as sobs shake his body. The Swede isn’t one to cry often, Biffa too, but the pair are in tears right now. I feel bad for Iskall and Mumbo. The two boyfriends had been Grian’s best friends.

I feel even worse for Doc. He had liked Grian for a very long time, but never got the chance to confess his love to him. Now he’ll never get to. 

“Jeez, who died?” 

The ship is filled with gasps and yells, and I look up to see Grian. Gasping, I run over, getting squished into a massive group hug. Usually I don’t like this, but I’m just happy Grian’s ok. 

“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Doc yells “YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!”

He then breaks down crying, hugging Grian tightly. I’m suddenly curious about something.

“How are you alive?”

“Um... Someone saves me”

I raise an eyebrow 

“Who?”

“He’d prefer to remain anonymous”

I cross my arms, backing away from the pile of Hermits. Something is definitely up, and Grian’s not talking about it. It doesn’t make any sense that this person would want to remain anonymous... unless...

No. That’s impossible...

I think.

BDubs’s POV

I cross my arms, laying down on my bed. I’ve only just had a nap, but I really don’t care. 

It’s not fair! I’ve loved Scar for years! Then he meets some stranger ONCE and falls head over fins for him! What does this Grian character have that’s so special anyway?!

It hurt enough to see Scar looking at that human like he was a star fallen to earth, now he’s-

Wait.

The human with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in red. The one who perfectly matches Scar’s description of this boy he met. He was hesitant to talk about him, claiming he didn’t know where he lived...

Oh no

No no no

Does Scar have a crush on a human?!


End file.
